Halo
by cut3inferno
Summary: Loki has fallen to Earth after falling from Asgard. He has big plans, but with his powers weakened, he must become close to a mortal woman. As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. she fits perfectly with his schemes, but will something more occur between the two? Sequel to Mirror.
1. A Strange Occurence

**Jumping right in to this. I am so excited to write this. This is the beginning of the sequel to Mirror. Thank you all for reading this story, and if any of you have any suggestions for what you would like to see in this story I will gladly accept them (however, I cannot guarantee that your suggestions will happen since I do already have a basic outline for this story). But nonetheless, i would still appreciate and suggestions, comments, questions, etc. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Darkness engulfed his very soul. After falling from Asgard, from the golden halls of his youth, he had seen many other worlds. All full of hatred, nothingness. He had a scheme, but one always learns his foes ahead of time, or in this case, his soon to-be subjects. His body hurdles towards the Earth, weak from his travels.

On Earth, a young woman watches the night skies from her high rise apartment. The stars were rarely seen in the city, New York City, to be exact. But tonight she could see the stars and the moon clearly. She jumps from her seat, hurrying to the window as she watches something fall from the sky. She gazes upon it curiously as it plummets to the Earth. A sudden crash shakes her building and those nearby. She struggles to keep her balance while running to her coat rack and throwing on a small black leather jacket. She scurries down the stairs, not caring to wait for the elevator. She runs from the building, finding the nearby alley where the initial impact occurred. She peers curiously down the dark alley, her mouth falling open as she finds a man laying battered on the ground. He was not one of the homeless that she was accustomed to seeing around the city. He was dressed like a businessman, a fine black suite, with a white undershirt, and a thin green scarf that hung halfheartedly from his neck.

She stares in disbelief, finding it impossible that this man had just fallen from the sky. She had seen and experienced many strange things during her years at work, but she had never been in the department of extraterrestrial beings. Sure, she had heard the stories from some of her other coworkers, but never truly believed them. Deciding it was not her place to make contact with the man, she reaches for her phone in her pocket.

"Don't," a hoarse voice came, causing her to jump and nearly drop her phone.

She coughs nervously, "Excuse me?"

The man turns to look at her weakly, his green eyes penetrating her blue ones.

Anger flashed through his eyes as he stares into hers. She looked so similar to the goddess he had once loved. He had to chuckle at the cruelty of it all, that this was the one chosen to start his plan. This girl before him, she was a near spitting image of Eira. Her eyes, though they were the same blue, had uniqueness to them. The outside being a darker, more oceanic blue, the majority being a light sky blue like Eira's, but the middle, surrounding her pupils were a hazel brown. Her brown hair passed a few inches past her shoulders, and flowed in full waves.

She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. He was beautiful, if that term could be used to describe a man. She admired his green eyes, despite the contempt they held. She had never laid eyes upon someone who had such intense green eyes. His black hair was slicked backed, though many strands had fallen out of place from his experience. He had cuts on his face, but other than that he looked like perfection.

"Take me to your chambers," He ordered.

She looks at him stupidly. Why on earth would she welcome a stranger in to her home?

"I'm sorry, but, I don't know you. I cannot take you to my house. Let me call someone, they can help you," She speaks, lifting her phone as she starts to punch in the all too familiar phone number.

"I said, NO!" He yells, his voice echoing through the alley.

This time she did drop her phone, it falls to the ground, the battery popping out. She scrambles to collect the parts, standing up once again and looking at the wounded man before her. He begins slowly pulling himself off the ground. The young woman takes a few steps back as he reaches a hand out to her.

"Lead the way," He says, and without another doubt she begins walking back to her apartment, unsure of what had come over her.

She leads him to the elevator, standing as far away from him as she could. She could feel cold coming from his body, and it made her deeply uncomfortable. It had not been a terribly cold night, there was only a slight chill in the air and there was no way he was that cold from being outside. She steps quickly off the elevator, walking to her door before stumbling over the keys. She opens her door, letting the strange man in to her apartment. He takes long strides over to her leather couch, taking a seat and crossing his legs as if his appearance was a casual visit of an old friend.

"Who are you?" She questions, standing at a safe distance from the man.

An unsettling, manic smile appears on his face as he looks at the young woman before him.

"You will know soon enough, Rebecca."

* * *

She awoke the next morning feeling unusually strange. Her memories of last night were foggy as she climbs out of her queen sized bed. Her feet touch the wooden floor, making a soft pattering as she scurries out into her living room. The man was nowhere to be found. A frown appears on her features, that man had known her name, but how? She was certain she had never met him before. She shakes off the feeling of being watched as she makes her way to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her, for added security. She starts the shower, letting the water warm up while she slips out of her pajamas. She steps into the steaming water, gasping as the hot water hits her skin. She leans down to turn the temperature down, freezing as she feels a presence in the room with her. She debates on whether or not to peer out into the room. Sure she had years of training and self defense under her belt, but was she really going to fight someone naked? Against her better judgment she continues her shower, screaming in shock as the water turns ice cold. She bolts her hand out, turning the water off.

"What the hell?' She murmurs to herself, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself.

She walks to her bedroom, looking through her small closet for her work uniform. She wasn't particularly fond of the skin tight leather suit that was required of many of the higher up female S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She becomes troubled when she cannot find it in her wardrobe.

* * *

He watches her with amusement as she scuttles around her apartment. His powers had been considerably weakened from his journey to Earth, but he knew that in order for his strength to return, he would have to spend more time around this woman.. He had realized that there was something special about her, he felt stronger around her. He had decided, despite his distaste for humans, that he would have to become close to this woman. He grins as she stares dumbfounded at her bed.

"I could have sworn that wasn't there a minute ago," She says to herself, her brow furrowing, "I didn't put it there."

He watches as she digs through her drawers, pulling out some strange undergarments. He stares, a small blush nearly appearing on his cheeks as the woman drops the towel from her body, revealing her nakedness to him. She slips on the garments before pulling the tight suit onto her slim body. Her body was pear shaped. She had a rather small chest, but as his eyes went down her body he could how the suit accentuated her wide hips and rather large rear end. She grabs her apartment keys before disappearing from his site. After he is certain she had left, he materializes in her apartment. He walks around her bedroom, opening her wardrobe revealing a small array of clothing.

"How dull," he says, looking through her clothes, they were nothing like the lavish clothes in Asgard. He turns his attention to a small manila envelope sitting on her desk. His flips it open, revealing the contents inside. He skims through it, discovering that she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Just perfect," he says smirking, his mind racing with thoughts.


	2. A Night Out

**Halo**

**Chapter 2: A Night Out**

* * *

Rebecca walks briskly down the busy New York City streets. She wore the same black, leather coat that she had on the night before. The chill in the air stung her features and numbed her hands. She shoves them lazily into her pockets, slipping past crowds of tourists and other working class civilians heading off to the daily grind. She arrives at a tall black building, the doors guarded by men in black suites and dark sunglasses. She climbs up the steps, receiving small nods from the two men near the front door.

She walks through the halls, her heavy combat boots making a loud thunking noise as she makes her way to her department: Espionage. Things had calmed down recently, and there weren't many missions to be sent out on, so many of the espionage agents worked on old cases that had not yet been solved; trying to find clues in secretly taken tapes and recordings.

Of course, this building was just a temporary headquarter for S.H.I.E.L.D., the helicarrier had received some unfortunate damage and was down for quite a while. She sits down at a desk, her desk and begins typing away. She watches a fairly recent recording from an unclosed case. She listens to the tones of the voices speaking, transporting her to a whole other world. In her mind she was in that very room, watching those who were talking.

* * *

She was pulled from her work by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Rebecca, are you ok?" a feminine voice asks.

Rebecca looks back, seeing her long time co-worker and best friend, Natasha Romanoff.

"Oh yeah, just zoned out a bit while analyzing this tape," She says motioning to her computer screen, the video still playing.

"Practically everyone left an hour ago!" Natasha replies.

Rebecca pulls herself from her seat, looking around. There were only a few stragglers left, working overtime. Rebecca pushes her seat in, grabbing her coat and her purse. Tonight Natasha and Rebecca were going out for some time away from work. It was a rare occurrence that they both got time off together, but when they did, they made the best of it.

"Ok, so we're stopping at my apartment first, right?" Rebecca asks pulling her coat on over her shoulders.

"Of course, we have to get all dolled up, especially you!" Natasha says, poking fun.

Rebecca did not have a boyfriend simply because she did not have the time to look for a love interest. Though Natasha was also single, there was an undeniable attraction between her and Agent Clint Barton. Though their romance was strange, Rebecca was jealous that Natasha and Clint could see each other often. The two walk through the streets which were much less crowded in the late evening. The women walk side by side, quickly crossing streets that were littered with taxis and cars of people who were trying to get home.

* * *

They finally arrive at Rebecca's apartment building, their cheeks and noses blushed red from the cold. They slip inside, heat hitting their faces as they move towards the elevator. Rebecca pulls out her key and she and Natasha slip inside. Natasha tosses her duffle bag onto the leather couch before walking to Rebecca's room to pick out an outfit for her.

"Oh you already picked something out?" Natasha calls from the bedroom.

Rebecca walks over, looking at the outfit resting on her bed.

"No…" She says, trying to remember if she had already laid out an outfit, "I'm positive I didn't pick out an outfit, and even if I had I wouldn't have laid it out already."

"It's cute," Natasha points out, lifting the black and green dress, "Perfect for our girls' night out."

She hands the dress to Rebecca; she never recalled even owning a dress like this, but shrugs before tossing it back on the bed. She strips her clothes off and slips into the dress. It clung tightly to her body, showing off every feature. She walks to the bathroom, pulling out her make-up bag. She was never very good at putting on make-up. When she did she usually stuck with a natural look. She puts on a bit of eye liner, just enough to make her blue eyes pop. She then takes a subtle green eye shadow to compliment her dress and applies mascara to make her eyelashes appear much longer than normal. She sticks her head out the door.

"Should I straighten my hair?" She calls to Natasha.

"Yes!" Natasha's voice calls back.

Rebecca plugs in her flat iron, turning it up to the highest temperature and letting it heat up. When the beep of approval is heard she lifts it up, running it through her hair in small portions, leaving her hair pin straight. She finishes in 15 minutes, moving back to her room to slip on her black stilettos.

"You look great," Natasha says looking Rebecca up and down, "You're definitely gonna get you a man tonight!" She says winking. Rebecca blushes and rolls her eyes.

"Ready to go?" She asks Natasha. Natasha nods as they make their way outside.

* * *

They step out into the night, heading down the street to a nearby club. The pumping music can be heard a few blocks down and increases in volume as the two approach. They step inside. A crowded mass was gathered on the dance floor. Many others were flocked around the bar, sipping drinks and socializing. The two women made their way to the dance floor. Their bodies sway along with the music.

After a few hours of dancing they make their way to the bar and order drink after drink. They were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Rebecca, due to her small size, had started feeling the effects of the alcohol early on. Her body buzzed and felt as though it were floating. They chat with one another for quite some time, sipping from their glasses, before being interrupted.

"Clint!" Natasha says excitedly, standing up and hugging him.

Rebecca follows suit and gives him a friendly hug as well.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asks.

"Taking some time off, I didn't know you two would be here. I was actually about to leave, would you like to come with me?" He asks Natasha.

Natasha looks at Rebecca, who simply nods and smiles even though she felt left out. Natasha bounds out the door with Clint. Deciding it was time for her to leave as well, Rebecca finishes off the last of her drink before stumbling out onto the street. It had rained while they were at the club, and the ground was covered in puddles. She leans against the exterior of the club, taking a deep breath and trying to steady her steps. She stumbles in her high heels, swaying from side to side. She couldn't see straight and struggles to walk as the sidewalk morphs in front of her. Three dark figures appear in front of her and she takes a drunken step back.

* * *

"What do we have here?" The largest of the group says, taking a step towards her. The two smaller men follow suit, moving closer to her.

"You need help getting home, babe? You'll have to pay us back for it though," The second man says, a devious grin on his face.

She takes another step back,"I uhh I forgot something," she slurs. She turns to step away only for the third man to grab her shoulder and pull her back.

"Come on gorgeous, don't be like that," He says huskily.

Her mind was ablaze and was alive with fear. Between her exhaustion from the night and the amount of alcohol she had drank she could not remember how to defend herself. Her years of training had gone to waste at this very moment. Had she not been so intoxicated the men would have already been on the ground in pain.

"No.. No. I'm ok," She murmurs, pulling herself from the man grip.

As she turns to move away quickly she is snatched back by her hair. She lets out a terrified scream as the men pull her into a nearby alley, one of her heels fall off in the process. The man tossed her to the ground. Small pebbles and remnants of glass bottles were scattered on the ground, cutting into her pale flesh. She cries out in pain as blood drips down her arm.

"We don't wanna hurt you angel, so just relax, it'll make it easier for all of us." The largest man says, taking a menacing step towards Rebecca.

"No, please," She begs, trying to pull herself up, glass embedding itself in her knees.

The man snatches her by the hair again, pulling her roughly to him as he unbuttons and unzips his pants. Tears start streaming down her face. She feels the men'd greedy hands run over her body.

"No..." she cries, "Please."

She tries to pull herself away from the men, but his grip on her hair was to strong. She chokes out sobs, her arms and legs covered in trails of blood.

"Ah Rebecca, there you are," A smooth, masculine voice comes.

The three men turn towards the entrance of the alley.

"Buzz off fella, this one's ours," The largest of the men states, his grip on Rebecca's hair tightening, receiving a pained yelp from the small woman.

"You are truly mistaken, release her, she shall be coming with me."

Rebecca tries to twist away and get a view of her savior, the voice was familiar. It calmed her even though she was panic stricken. In an instant two of the men were on the ground unconscious. The last man pulls Rebecca to her feet.

"Take her, she's not worth the trouble," He says fearfully, tossing Rebecca carelessly into her rescuer's arms. Tears still slipped down her cheeks as her attacker ran away, leaving his two companions in the alley.

* * *

She sniffles silently as the man moves towards the end of the alley, picking up her lost stiletto and offering it to her.

"I believe this is yours," He says smoothly, watching her take it from him quickly, "Let me take you home."

"I still don't know who you are," she begins.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he says smiling at her, "Come, let's get you home."


	3. Mystery

**I'm sorry for not having updated in awhile. I had a bit of trouble deciding what I wanted for this chapter. As always, thank you for reading, and for your support. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I also just tweaked the end of the chapter, I decided I wasn't ready for Loki to completely reveal himself yet. Sorry for that. Enjoy!**

He offers his arm to her, which she reluctantly takes. She leans heavily against him, her mind blurry and her vision distorted. Not only that, but her body ached and dripped with blood. Loki watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful, he could not deny that. Her human imperfections were appealing. She had a small brown beauty mark on her upper lip, and though her body was not perfectly proportioned it was still attractive. He removed his gaze from her, suddenly disgusted with himself for finding a mortal so attractive.

He had come here with a plan, and she was simply a pawn. They arrive at her building, he pulls of the coat he was wearing, placing it over her to try and hide her wounds as they made their way through the main lobby. When they arrive in her room Loki leads her to the bathroom. He lifts her up onto the counter, looking for something to mend her wounds. He scrambles through her drawers, finally finding some gauze to wrap up the cuts.

Rebecca watches the man intently. She wanted desperately to know who he was. He was unusually handsome. She flinches back as he begins pulling pieces of glass out of her knees. His hand grabs her bare thigh, keeping her from pulling away. She shivers as a cold chill runs up her leg from his hand. After removing all the glass he tends to her wounds, finding a nearby rag and wiping away the blood before wrapping her knees in the gauze. He stands up, looking down at her. Her hair was a tangled mess and her dress was soaking wet and covered in mud.

"You should be more careful Rebecca," He says standing up. Even with her being on the counter the man towered over her.

"How do you know my name? I'm positive I never told you." She slurs, trying to keep her thoughts straight.

He grins at her, "Don't worry about it, not yet."

She frowns, "What is your name?"

Loki stares down at her, debating if he should tell her who he really was. He knew for a fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. was unaware of his appearance on earth, but he had to wonder if telling her who he was would scare her off. He couldn't have that. He needed her to be comfortable with him, not only so he could feed off her aura and gain his full powers back, but so that he could get valuable information from S.H.I.E.L.D. But, there was something about her, something that made him want to protect her, something that made him not want to lie to her.

"You would not believe me," He tells her again.

She laughs, and he looks at her questioningly, "Trust me, I've seen and heard plenty of weird things at work."

Loki raises an eyebrow, wondering if she would actually admit she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Where exactly do you work?" He prods.

Her laugh stops abruptly, "Well, I… uh, I work for the government."

She felt comfortable around him, not like when she first met him. He had struck fear in to her, but this man in front of her was different. He had saved her, he was her rescuer, and she was grateful to him. He nods, not pushing her any further. Not that he even needed to, he already knew practically everything about the woman that sat in front of him. She leans forward, resting her head on his abdomen and wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms lay awkwardly at his side, not knowing if he should return the sign of affection.

"Thank you for saving me," her soft voice coos.

Loki feels a strange warmth, no one had spoken to him with affection in a long time, and this woman knew nothing of him. He decides there will be another time when he can reveal who he really was, tonight Rebecca needed rest. He places his hands under her arms, lifting her into his. She wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to her bedroom. He holds her up with one strong arm as he pulls the covers on her bed back. He lays her down gently, surprised to find that she was already asleep. He covers her with the blankets, giving her one last devious look, before walking out to her living room.

"Natasha, I swear, I'm going crazy," Rebecca cries on the phone.

She had woken up with a terrible headache, and after taking some painkillers and finding the man from last night had vanished, she quickly called her friend.

"Calm down," Natasha's voice says.

"No! This man! I don't know who he is! Twice he's been in my apartment and I don't even know him! Why would I just let a random man in my house?" Rebecca argues, "I must be imaging him, he must be some fragment of my imagination."

"You were drunk last night, for all you know it could've been some drunken delusion," Natasha jokes.

Rebecca had chosen to keep her violent incident to herself. She tries to reason, there was no way this man was imaginary, if he had been, she wouldn't have been saved, and she would've endured a terrible incident that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She hangs up the phone. It was her day off, and she refused to spend it pondering in her apartment. She slips into a pair of jeans and a white undershirt, pulling a soft grey cardigan over her shoulders. She puts on some grey high heeled boots before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

He was going to get her right where he wanted. Though her affections came when she was intoxicated, Loki knew well that people, especially mortals, always showed their true feelings when drunk. However, they were not enough, not yet. He still had a ways to go with her. Soon she would bend to his ever y will, and he would dominate her mind, body, and soul. He walks silently down the streets of New York, sneering at all the people who got too close to him.

He pauses for a moment, noticing the familiar brown hair and blue eyes walking towards him. He grins watching her approach.

Rebecca makes contact with emerald eyes, embarrassment and panic filling her system. She looks around her, trying to find an escape. She looks to the cross walk that was equal distance between the two of them. Her pace quickens, her boots clomping loudly against the pavement. She turns to cross the street. A blaring horn breaks her determination and she is pulled back by a strong arm as the car zooms by. Her eyes widen in shock, mouth gaping open.

"You should be more careful," The velveteen voice coos in her ear.

She spins around quickly, "Who are you?" She shouts, curious stares coming from nearby citizens.

Loki chuckles; he was deeply amused by her agitation.

"You should be thankful to me; I just saved your life." He replies.

She huffs in annoyance, "What's your name," She asks, pointing a finger at him suspiciously.

"Loki," he smiles.

She frowns, "That's a silly name."

Loki glares at her, "It is not."

"It's cute though, unique."

_Cute._ Loki had never been referred to as "cute."

"So how exactly do you keep popping up and finding me all the time?" She questions, admiring the way his eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

"I guess it must be destiny," He coos softly, "Would you like to go on a walk with me? I do believe you owe me," He says smirking at her, and offering his arm.

She cocks her head to the side, "Sure."


	4. Stay the Night

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter! I was out of town for a few days, and my boyfriend let me borrow this video game that I have gotten absolutely addicted to, so I have not been writing much. I'm terribly sorry. Once again, I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read this story and review it. It is greatly appreciated and it keeps me motivated to continue with the story. I left a little treat at the end since I haven't updated in so long, so I hope everyone likes it. Also, I changed the end of the last chapter a bit so that Loki did not reveal his true identity to Rebecca yet. It was a bit too rushed. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Loki had made himself much more prominent in Rebecca's life after their first walk. She was no longer as uncomfortable around him and he often showed up at her apartment to spend a few hours with her. She didn't know where he lived, but she decided not to question it. There was something dangerous about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was also something about him that caused her to swoon and listen to his every order. If she believed in it, she would think he had some type of mind control or persuasion. And so, after many dates, when Loki asked her for a key to her apartment, she had no quarrel and went and got the extra key from her landlord.

* * *

Rebecca sits alone in her apartment, watching a movie. It was one of her favorites. Her father had introduced it to her when she was younger and ever since then she had loved it. She sings along with the music, unaware that Loki had just entered the apartment. He closes the door softly, making sure not to interrupt her. He gazes at her as she moves her head side to side.

Her hair was straightened and fell just past her shoulders. It shone in the light from the nearby lamp. Over the past month that he had known her he had grown rather fond of her, much to his dismay. He was not here for romance, he kept telling himself. She was just a pawn in his game of mischief. But he could not deny those feelings of affection. While her looks reminded him of the woman he once loved, she was completely different. Though she had a short temper, she had a very big heart.

As Rebecca remains unaware of his presence Loki thinks of when she first hugged him. He felt a warmth he had never felt before. It flooded his system and made him feel right. He strides up behind her, leaning near her ear.

"What are you watching?" He questions, his breath tickling her ear.

"Oh!" She cries, jumping slightly from his intrusion, "You startled me, I didn't even hear you come in. Little Shop of Horrors. It's an old movie, a musical, I like it a lot."

She turns her attention back to the screen as Loki moves around the couch, taking a seat beside her. She didn't even glance at him which irritates him greatly. He wanted her to pay attention to him. He carefully wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She turns her head to him, surprised. They hadn't been overly touchy since they'd known each other and the sudden physicality caught her off guard.

"What are you doing?" She questions, looking at him.

"Getting your attention," He replies, smirking at her.

She gazes at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, his face close enough to hers for his breath to tickle her lips. She pulls away quickly, her face bright red with embarrassment. She pulls herself up from the couch and strides over to her TV, shutting it off. She turns back to face Loki, sticking a hip out and resting her hand on it.

"What do you want Loki?" She demands, her gaze never straying from his emerald one.

He stands up and strolls over to her, taking her in his arms. She had gotten used to his cold touch and barely shivered.

"I just feel so guilty for always barging in," He coos, leaning down and pressing his lips to her neck. She freezes up before laughing nervously and gently trying to push him away.

"I..It's alright, really, don't worry about it," She stutters, trying to move away from the beautiful man in front of her.

"I just want to pay you back," He says with a frown, disappointed by her rejection.

"You don't have to," She replies smiling at him, "I should go to bed, I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

He watches as she moves to her bedroom, he wasn't ready to leave. He wanted to hold her again, but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask her if he could stay the night. Back on Asgard, he never had to ask a woman, they nearly begged him.

She pauses at the door, turning and looking at him once again. The two stand in an uncomfortable silence and Rebecca shifts her weight from one hip to the other.

"Are you staying the night?" She asks.

He looks at her before grinning, "I would like that very much."

She bites her lip, contemplating, "You can sleep on the couch, I'll get you some blankets."

Disappointment crosses his face, "Couldn't I sleep in your bed with you?"

Her face turns a bright red, "Well…I guess." She replies, unable to deny his request. He walks up to her.

"You shouldn't deny it anymore," He whispers to her.

"Deny what?" She says defiantly.

"That you have feelings for me, Rebecca." Loki grins down at her.

"Uh, shut up!" She blushes. She quickly moves into her room, grabbing a large T-shirt and slipping off to the bathroom. Loki pulls off his clothes except for his undershirt and his boxers. She steps back into her room, the large T-shirt ending right above her knees. Loki found her look appealing, despite the unflattering shape. She ignores him, pulling her sheets down and climbing into bed. He slips in next to her as she pulls the blankets up around them. Loki puts his hands behind his head, basking in the warmth that was coming from Rebecca. His powers had all but returned, but he could not bring himself to leave this woman, not yet, not until he found out more about S.H.I.E.L.D. He was waiting, waiting for the moment when something of importance arrived. He would penetrate her mind every once in awhile; discovering everything she did at work. Nothing had proven to be fruitful….yet. He would wait patiently until the opportunity presented itself.

Rebecca's back was facing Loki as she breathed steadily, falling in to sleep. Loki glances at her, watching her breath. He rolls onto his side, wrapping an arm around her small waist and pulling her close to him. She was still awake, but she didn't try to pull away from him. She knew in her heart that she had gotten feelings for Loki over the past couple of months, and since he too knew, she no longer felt the need to pretend she didn't.

"Rebecca," Loki murmurs in her ear.

"Yes?" She asks softly.

Her voice was husky with exhaustion as Loki grabbed her face gently with his hand, turning it so that she was looking him straight in the eye.

"Kiss me," he orders.

She stares at him for a moment, his alabaster skin glowing in the moonlight. She moves her head up, gently pressing her lips to his. They were cold, much like the rest of him, but she didn't mind. There was a fire burning in her mind. She moves her body, arching into his as his hand runs up her body. He felt himself wanting more of her. He wanted to dominate her; he moves his body so that he is on top of her. He rests his body weight on his elbows as not to crush her under him. She pulls away, breathing heavily.

"I, um, I should get to sleep Loki." Rebecca stutters.

"Of course," he says rolling off of her, grinning slyly.

He kisses her cheek as she rolls over once again.

"Goodnight Rebecca," he mutters.

"Goodnight," She replies, pulling the blankets tightly around her and falling asleep.


	5. The Avengers Initiative

**I am so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I hit a bit of a roadblock with this story and wasn't sure where to go with this chapter. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it. I will try to get the next chapter up faster. Thanks!**

* * *

Rebecca walks to work early in the morning. The sun has barely risen as she walks up those all too familiar steps. As she steps in the door the building is abuzz with life. She looks around curiously as people scurry to and fro with folders and cases.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asks a nearby agent.

"The Helicarrier repairs have almost been completed. Director Fury has ordered a clear out of the building," The agent replied.

Rebecca nods, her thoughts racing. This meant she would have to move most of her things, and that she would not return to her apartment for a long time. That she would only have a little more time with Loki. Her brow furrows in disappointment. This would happen right as their relationship was blossoming. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Agent McCoy, Director Fury wanted you to overlook these files. Memorize them."

Rebecca turns around to see Phil Coulson, "What are they exactly?"

"Top secret," He replies, handing her the manila folder.

Her face contorts in confusion, "Why am I getting something that is top secret?"

"With the current situations brewing, Fury has decided you deserve a promotion," Coulson replies.

She couldn't stop the grin that developed on her face, "Wow," was all she could mutter out.

"Like I said, read them, memorize them, you'll need them." He orders, walking away.

She flips through the papers, getting a general idea of how much she was going to have to read. There was a lot. She tosses the folder gently on her desk before sitting down and opening it.

AVENGERS INITIATIVE was written in bold red lettering on the first page.

She quickly sits up and looks around her, making sure no one was looking over her shoulder.

She flips to the next page; Steven Rogers- Captain America.

Her eyes skim quickly over the pages, she already knew much about Steve. He often wandered aimlessly around the headquarters and she had bumped in to him on more than one occasion. She quickly flips through the rest of the papers, scanning over each one before placing them neatly back in the folder. She stands up, clutching the folder tightly to her dress before heading out.

She pauses as thunder booms and looks up to the sky. Dark clouds had started rolling in and she sighs as she begins her trek home. She barely makes it down the street before rain begins pouring down. She shoves the folder under her shirt in an attempt to keep the files dry as she sprints to her home.

By the time she gets to the lobby of her apartment building, she is drenched. Her wet hair clings to her face and she pulls the folder from her wet clothes. Surprisingly, it had stayed fairly dry. She sighs with relief.

"Raining pretty hard, eh?" asks one of the security guards, eyeing her with amusement.

"Sure is," Rebecca replies, tapping the elevator button. It opens with a bing and she steps inside, shivering from being in wet clothes. When she arrives at her apartment, Loki is lounging lazily on the couch. She moves past him without saying a word. Loki pushes himself up, looking at Rebecca questioningly. She normally always said something to him when she came in. She moves quickly to her room, shoving the folder in her desk drawer right as Loki steps into the bedroom.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

Loki grins at her, moving towards her and brushing off the hair from her face. He leans towards her, his lips hovering over hers.

"How was work?" He coos, his breath tickling her face.

"It was fine," She says pulling away from him, blushing.

She moves to her dresser, pulling out fresh, dry lounge clothes.

"What have you been doing all day, been sitting here?" She asks.

He chuckles darkly, "I've been out."

He grins at her. She was clueless. She didn't know that she had just provided him with valuable information that he needed. He would soon conquer earth, and she had just handed him the information on those who would be fighting against him.

He watches her as she moves to the bathroom, closing the door with a click behind her. When she comes out she has on black fleece pajama pants and a tanktop. She rubs her hair vigorously with a towel, trying to dry it as much as she could. Loki has taken a seat on her bed and watches as she tosses the towel to the floor. Rebecca collapses onto the bed beside Loki.

"Rough day?" He asks, lying on his back beside her.

"No, just a lot to think about," She replies, her voice muffled by the bed.

"Like what?"

She frowns, she didn't want to tell him she was leaving soon. She didn't want to admit it, but she was becoming very attached to this man.

Loki looks at her from the corner of his eyes. She was distressed. He, too, frowns. He was still uncertain of the feelings he had for her. He watches her back as it rises and falls with each breath. He rolls on to his side, gently touching it. His frown remains intact as Rebecca doesn't even acknowledge him. He becomes frustrated. Most mortals he could not stand, but Rebecca had caught his attention, drawn him in like a moth to flames, and he wanted her. He wanted Rebecca to himself; he wanted no one else to ever touch her. He then scoffs to himself, he knew these feelings: Jealously, possession, they were what he felt when Eira was his. But as much as he denied himself, he felt affection towards this mortal, his mortal, his Rebecca.

"I'm leaving soon," She mutters, turning her head to face Loki.

She gazes into his eyes, admiring how bright and beautiful they were. Of course, Loki already knew that she was leaving, but it didn't matter to him because he knew they would see each other soon enough. Just then, a tinge of worry crossed his mind. She would probably not take kindly to him after his plan was set in to motion.

"Why does that trouble you?" He asks, playing with a strand of her hair.

She blushes, "I…um..well…"

Loki moves towards her, pressing his lips gently to hers. She rolls on top of him, straddling his waist. He grabs her waist, pulling her tightly to him. He grinds himself up to her, causing a bright red blush to cross her cheeks. She pauses, sitting up in his lap. She brushes a stray strand of hair from Loki's face, her fingers trail down her jaw line, tracing his lips before running down his neck. He gazes at her curiously before he puts his hand on her face, following the same path she did. She smiles softly, kissing his fingers.

"Well?" He pushes, smiling dangerously at Rebecca.

She looks away from him, "I..um..I guess, I kinda sorta maybe, like you?"

"Is that a question?" He replies, his hands resting on Rebecca's hips.

"No, it's an answer." She retorts, looking out the window. It was still pouring, and it seemed she would be spending the day in her little apartment with Loki.

"Good," He says, rolling over so that he was on top of her, "Let's have us a good day then."

* * *

_Remember those walls I built?_  
_ Well Baby they are tumbling down_  
_ And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_ They didn't even make a sound._


	6. Confession

**Wow, i would like to truly apologize for not updating in so long. Life is busy, and i leave for school in about a week and a half. So i have been getting everything together to move back. I am deeply sorry and I am grateful for all those who have reviewed and read my story, i really appreciate it. The avenger's plot will soon come in to play within the next few chapters, and I hope you all will continue to follow this story.**

* * *

Rebecca giggles softly as Loki's hands run down her body. He kisses gently down her jaw line before pressing his lips against hers. Her arms snake around his neck, pulling him close. He moves his hand under her shirt. She gasps from the coolness of his touch.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" She asks, her voice heavy.

Loki looks at her, "Do you not want this?"

His hand moves up to her breast, grabbing it gently. Rebecca arches her back.

"I don't know, I mean…." She murmurs.

"We have known each other for awhile, Rebecca. You love me, and I know it," He sighs.

"I never said love," She protests.

Loki chuckles, "No, you did not. But I can tell you do. The way you look at me clearly shows it."

Rebecca frowns at him, "But I don't know how you feel about me…" she trails off, looking off towards the wall.

How did he feel about her? Loki had been denying the feelings growing within him. He enjoyed the woman's company, enjoyed her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. But did he love her? He wasn't sure he could love someone after Eira had so blatantly denied him. But then again, his brother was not here to steal Rebecca away. And Rebecca was so different from Eira, so much more straight up. And she had fight in her, which Loki admired. Just as he would admire taking that fight from her, making her follow his every order. He frowns as he realizes that he is starting to love the mortal woman in front of him.

Rebecca gazes at him curiously. He was distant in thought. She sighs, moving out from under the man. Loki sits himself up, still deep in thought. His was boring holes into the walls with his eyes, not even paying Rebecca a simple look. Rebecca begins to feel upset. It seemed clear to her that Loki did not return her feelings. She pulls her knees to her chest, burying her face in them. She was embarrassed. White hot humiliation floods her system. She moves from the bed, her back facing Loki.

"It's fine. I wouldn't expect you to feel anything for me." She mutters, walking out of the bedroom. She goes out onto her small balcony, sitting on the bench she had placed out there. She listens to the rain as it slams against the sides of the buildings and the anxious honks from the taxis down below. The air was cool against her flushed skin.

Stupid. She thinks to herself. She was stupid; stupid to think that someone like Loki would have feelings for her.

The door opens behind her, "It's not that I do not care for you, Rebecca. I care about you very much. But things are going to change soon."

She turns around, "What do you mean?!"

Loki sighs, "I am not who you think I am."

She stares at him questioningly, "What?"

"I am different than you," He replies.

"Well of course you are," Rebecca says as Loki stands in front of her.

"No. You are not understanding me. I am very different than you." Loki retorts.

"Well what do you mean?" she asks.

"I am immortal." He says quickly.

Rebecca stares at him, before giggling softly, "You're joking right? Immortal? Like you're a god?"

Loki stares solemnly back, "It is no joke."

Her laugh cuts off abruptly.

"I am not from your world." He says, watching for her reactions.

"Very funny," She says standing up and facing him.

In an instant she is pressed against a wall, Loki crushing his body against her.

"There is nothing humorous about this situation Rebecca," Loki hisses.

She stares at him, befuddled, "T..then what are you doing staying with me?"

His eyes pierce hers, "I fell from my world, my home, and landed here. You were the one who just so happened to find me. I have simply stayed here while I regain my strength."

Annoyance and anger flashes through Rebecca's eyes, "So you used me?"

She pushes him off, making for the door. Loki turns, snatching her wrist and giving her a hard yank back.

"Let me go!" She screeched, attempting to punch him away. He catches her wrist.

"Knock it off, you foolishness will not be tolerated." Loki replies calmly.

"My foolishness? My foolishness?! You've been using me! You treacherous liar!" She snarls, trying to pull herself away.

Loki grins, "I wouldn't be the god of mischief if I didn't lie."

Rebecca was enraged, tears stung at her eyes, "I want you out!"

Loki scoffs, "You are simply mad because I deceived you, you don't mean it."

"Don't I? Get out, I want you out." Rebecca hisses, moving to her room and throwing his belongings out into the hall, "You will pack your things and you are…" She is cut off as Loki smashes his lips to hers.

"My little fool," Loki coos, "There is one reason I have truly stayed here, you see. My powers have returned long ago," He pauses, resting his forehead against hers, "But I could not tear myself away from you. It appears that you have grown on me."

Rebecca frowns, her anger bubbling away, "What do you mean?"

Loki pushes her down onto the bed, "What I mean, is that…."

He wasn't sure that he could say those words to her. He had only spoken them to one other, and she had betrayed him. But no, Rebecca was no Eira.

"I love you," Loki murmurs, barely audible.

Rebecca's heart skips a beat, "Y..you love me?"

"Is that not what I just said?" He retorts

A giant grin quickly replaces Rebecca's frown as she presses her lips gently onto Loki's.

* * *

_I found a way to let you in_  
_ But I never really had a doubt_  
_ Standing in the light of your halo_  
_ I got my angel now_


	7. Beginning of the End

**I realize I have not updated in forever! I'm so sorry. I started my sophomore year of college a few weeks ago and it's been hard to keep this up. I realize that this chapter is quite short, but I promise its with good cause. The next chapter will be much longer and entertaining. I hope you all enjoy this, and thank you for sticking with me!**

* * *

Loki disappeared often now-a-days. Sometimes it would be for hours, other time it would be days. This was one of those times. Loki had vanished early one morning, and had been gone for almost a week. Rebecca had been sulking around her apartment. Constant glances were shot towards the door, awaiting his arrival. The sun had set hours ago, and he had still not returned. A frown was prominent on Rebecca's face; another night alone.

"Maybe he's really not coming back…." She mutters to herself, wondering if she had done something to send him away.

Her phone rings abruptly, and she quickly answers it, hoping that Loki had finally decided to contact her.

"Agent McCoy, you must report to the helicarrier asap," Maria Hill's voice rings through the phone.

Rebecca quickly hangs up her phone and moves quickly to her bedroom. She snatches up her duffle bag from her bed, hurrying to the door. She pauses when her hand grasps the door knob. She turns, looking back at her home. She wouldn't be here again for awhile, maybe even at all depending on what she was going to be faced with. She frowns, clearly upset that she wouldn't get to see Loki again before she left.

She imagines him returning to an empty apartment, wondering where she had wandered off to.

As she turns the door knob a sudden chill fills the room, she pauses once again; looking back quickly over her shoulder before promptly exited her apartment and hurrying down the stairs. She climbs in to the S.H.I.E.L.D. car waiting for her in the street. She stares up at the never-ending skyscrapers that pass quickly as the car speeds through the city.

* * *

Nearly an hour passes before she arrives at the helicarrier. Her walk is slow and sluggish as she avoids bumping into many younger, excitable, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Her eyes scan the surrounding people, trying to find someone she knew. Her eyes locked on to Natasha and she moves quickly, dodging the multitudes of agents scurrying to and fro.

"Natasha, what's going on?" Rebecca asks curiously.

"It seems there's been some kind of breach. I haven't gotten much information on the situation so far, just that some of our men have been compromised, and we have a war criminal on the lose." She replies.

Rebecca's brown furrows, "A war criminal? What information do you have on him?"

"Not much, just his name. He calls himself Loki, claims he's a god from some other realm."

Rebecca's blood froze in her veins, "L..Loki?"

Natasha turns and looks at her, "Yes. His name is Loki. He claims to be some sort of god, from Asgard. He has this scepter, it has this power to…I'm not even sure how to explain what it does. It steals away one's mind, like brainwashing. He got Agent Barton."

Rebecca didn't reply. She felt sweat dripping down her back. Surely S.H.I.E.L.D. would discover she had known Loki before this, and she would be guilty by association, even if she knew nothing of his intentions.

Natasha moves away from Rebecca, walking towards the carrier that had just landed. She watches as Phil and none other than Steve Rogers step off. Rebecca moves after Natasha, but is quickly cut off by a younger S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"I was ordered to take you to your room before takeoff Agent McCoy," he stated, trying to stand tall in front of Rebecca.

She looks him up and down; she guessed that he was only a few years younger than herself. 19 perhaps. He was well built, with a shaggy head of blonde hair.

"What's your name, kid?" Rebecca asks as she follows him into the helicarrier, her heart still racing from the information she had just received.

"Jason," He replies. He begins making small talk with Rebecca, but she had zoned out, focusing on her thoughts, and her fears.

It didn't take long before they arrived and she quickly dismissed Jason, who seemed a bit too reluctant to leave.

Once the door had closed behind her she collapses on to the ground.

"Oh my God," She whispers to herself, "Oh God."

She knew what would happen to her if it was discovered that she had known Loki. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't take too kindly to "traitors" in their midst. Her heart pounded viciously in her chest, threatening to shatter her ribcage. She buries her face in her hands, trying to calm her breathing.

_Calm down, love_. The voice shattered the silence of her room.

Rebecca's head shot up as she looked around frantically. She knew that voice, she knew it far too well.

_This is a necessity. Do not worry. Nothing will happen to you._

Her voice seemed to catch in her throat as she uttered out, "Loki?"

She heard a soft chuckle, then nothing more. She pulls herself to her feet, running from room to room. She pauses once she arrives back in the main room. He was not here, she was clearly losing it. Her body whirls around as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

But she was alone.


	8. Update: not a new chapter

Just an update. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've become very overwhelmed with the amount of homework I have to do this semester and have not had the time to keep up with my writing. I will be trying to make a better effort, and hopefully finish the next chapter by this weekend. I would like to thank all of you who have still stuck around to read my story! I appreciate it so much!


	9. Capture

Gosh, I'm so sorry I have not updated in so long. But good news, the semester is almost over, which means winter break is approaching, which means i will have plenty of time to write! I'd like to thank everyone who takes time to read this story and review it, it means alot to me!

* * *

Loki disappeared often now-a-days. Sometimes it would be for hours, other time it would be days. This was one of those times. Loki had vanished early one morning, and had been gone for almost a week. Rebecca had been sulking around her apartment. Constant glances were shot towards the door, awaiting his arrival. The sun had set hours ago, and he had still not returned. A frown was prominent on Rebecca's face; another night alone.

"Maybe he's really not coming back…." She mutters to herself, wondering if she had done something to send him away.

Her phone rings abruptly, and she quickly answers it, hoping that Loki had finally decided to contact her.

"Agent McCoy, you must report to the helicarrier asap," Maria Hill's voice rings through the phone.

Rebecca quickly hangs up her phone and moves quickly to her bedroom. She snatches up her duffle bag from her bed, hurrying to the door. She pauses when her hand grasps the door knob. She turns, looking back at her home. She wouldn't be here again for awhile, maybe even at all depending on what she was going to be faced with. She frowns, clearly upset that she wouldn't get to see Loki again before she left.

She imagines him returning to an empty apartment, wondering where she had wandered off to.

As she turns the door knob a sudden chill fills the room, she pauses once again; looking back quickly over her shoulder before promptly exited her apartment and hurrying down the stairs. She climbs in to the S.H.I.E.L.D. car waiting for her in the street. She stares up at the never-ending skyscrapers that pass quickly as the car speeds through the city.

Nearly an hour passes before she arrives at the helicarrier. Her walk is slow and sluggish as she avoids bumping into many younger, excitable, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Her eyes scan the surrounding people, trying to find someone she knew. Her eyes locked on to Natasha and she moves quickly, dodging the multitudes of agents scurrying to and fro.

"Natasha, what's going on?" Rebecca asks curiously.

"It seems there's been some kind of breach. I haven't gotten much information on the situation so far, just that some of our men have been compromised, and we have a war criminal on the lose." She replies.

Rebecca's brown furrows, "A war criminal? What information do you have on him?"

"Not much, just his name. He calls himself Loki, claims he's a god from some other realm."

Rebecca's blood froze in her veins, "L..Loki?"

Natasha turns and looks at her, "Yes. His name is Loki. He claims to be some sort of god, from Asgard. He has this scepter, it has this power to…I'm not even sure how to explain what it does. It steals away one's mind, like brainwashing. He got Agent Barton."

Rebecca didn't reply. She felt sweat dripping down her back. Surely S.H.I.E.L.D. would discover she had known Loki before this, and she would be guilty by association, even if she knew nothing of his intentions.

Natasha moves away from Rebecca, walking towards the carrier that had just landed. She watches as Phil and none other than Steve Rogers step off. Rebecca moves after Natasha, but is quickly cut off by a younger S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"I was ordered to take you to your room before takeoff Agent McCoy," he stated, trying to stand tall in front of Rebecca.

She looks him up and down; she guessed that he was only a few years younger than herself. 19 perhaps. He was well built, with a shaggy head of blonde hair.

"What's your name, kid?" Rebecca asks as she follows him into the helicarrier, her heart still racing from the information she had just received.

"Jason," He replies. He begins making small talk with Rebecca, but she had zoned out, focusing on her thoughts, and her fears.

It didn't take long before they arrived and she quickly dismissed Jason, who seemed a bit too reluctant to leave.

Once the door had closed behind her she collapses on to the ground.

"Oh my God," She whispers to herself, "Oh God."

She knew what would happen to her if it was discovered that she had known Loki. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't take too kindly to "traitors" in their midst. Her heart pounded viciously in her chest, threatening to shatter her ribcage. She buries her face in her hands, trying to calm her breathing.

_Calm down, love_. The voice shattered the silence of her room.

Rebecca's head shot up as she looked around frantically. She knew that voice, she knew it far too well.

_This is a necessity. Do not worry. Nothing will happen to you._

Her voice seemed to catch in her throat as she uttered out, "Loki?"

She heard a soft chuckle, then nothing more. She pulls herself to her feet, running from room to room. She pauses once she arrives back in the main room. He was not here, she was clearly losing it. Her body whirls around as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

But she was alone.

Loki stands silently in the "cage" as S.H.I.E.L.D. liked to call it. He was waiting patiently for the inevitable. He knew what was going to happen, that is why he had been so easy to capture. He also knew that she would come see him, sooner or later. He smiles to himself.

Rebecca makes her way down the dark halls. The helicarrier was quiet, only a few agents up monitoring cameras. However, even if someone had tried to stop her, she would push them aside. She was on a personal mission and needed to talk to him. She pauses before the door, her heart pounding violently in her chest. She takes a deep breath before opening the door. She takes slow, cautious steps into the vast room, eyeing the glass container in the middle. Her eyes settled on his slim figure, it hadn't been that long, but it felt like forever since she had seen him. She froze as he looks up, catching her eyes in an intense stare. A smile appears on his face as he rises from his seat to stand face to face with Rebecca.


End file.
